


A Skeleton And A Dinosaur Walk Into A Cosmic Void

by IdeasAndInstruments



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst Readings: Positive, Angstier, Coming From A Shit Universe Doesn't Make You Shitty, Gaster Needs a Hug, M/M, Made Over The Course Of An Afternoon, The Angst Cutting Deeper, The Dinosaur Is Highly Protective Of His Bestie/Boyfriend, Why Am I Addicted To Redundant And Unnecessary Tags?, Yet Angstier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeasAndInstruments/pseuds/IdeasAndInstruments
Summary: In this author's first work in romance, a dinosaur and a skeleton hook up outside reality.[Beat]I promise, its better than it sounds.





	A Skeleton And A Dinosaur Walk Into A Cosmic Void

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't do enough, or did to much in a poor manner. I'm gonna leave now. Bye...

You'd think it'd be white or black. You'd be wrong. Its green. A vivid, felt-like shade of green. An endless emerald nothing, punctuated briefly by eldritch horrors and spheres of light. Hey, that's a pretty good metaphor. Better write it down for C **r** _x_ l **o** _v_ t **a**. Wonderful woman, though she does have the most dreadful problems maintaining a physical body. Oh, you're impatient. That's okay. I was impatient when I first arrived from my universe too. But this vast, green desert does instill patience in you. Everything has benefits, even being scattered across all of spacetime whilst manically trying to return to your own reality. What? You don't want to return? Now why would that be, ~~Doctor King~~?

***You raise an eyebrow, before indicating with conjured hands your red and black clothing.**

Ah. I see. You are from a Fell universe. That makes significantly more sense.

So. Where do you wish to go? There are infinite timelines, and time here moves faster than inside a universe.

*** You tell ~~Dr. Gaster~~ you wish to travel to the Underswap timeline**

Hmmmm. A Swap timeline, you say. I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific, ~~Dr. King~~. Do you mind if I call you ~~Matthias~~?

***  Yes  *Not particularly**

Well, ~~Matthias~~ , while there are infinite timelines, that also means that there are a truly staggering amount of universes in which a version of you has returned, or, better yet, never left. I've lost track of the amount of ~~Kings~~ and ~~Gasters~~ that shamble around this felt wasteland. Some are psychopaths, some are good men, all are genii. However, you must be aware of this - there can only be one ~~Dr. M. King~~ , or ~~Dr. W.D. Gaster~~ , or ~~Dr. A. Dreemurr~~ per timeline. Abandon your home universe, and some poor iteration of yourself will be stuck between your universe, and wandering this void for all eternity. Are you aware of the consequences?

***You tell him you made peace with consequence consuming your life a long, long time ago. Dr. ~~Gaster~~ raises a bony ridge above his one functioning eye socket.**

Very well then. Let us begin. And, before you ask, yes, you may call me ~~Wingdings~~.

***You suppress a snicker.**

Shut up.

**[Ten Void Months Later...]**

So you see this vast golden globe of light? This is the Alpha universe. This is the one that fathered yours. This is UT-PRIME. At least ten thousand iterations of you and I are guarding it at this very moment.

***Puzzled, you ask where they are.**

Sadly, guarding this particular timeline requires a rather, shall we say, _physical_ sacrifice.

***You don't get it.**

I was trying to be delicate, but obviously that is not necessary. In summary, touch the Alpha timeline and everything about you - your temporal signature, your physical form, your mind - is converted to pure energy used to protect the Alpha timeline.

***Suddenly, you understand. You wish you hadn't.**

 

**[Five Void Years Later]**

 

**Hello there, little lizard.**

Crap. ~~King~~ , run and don't look back.

**Why should he do that, Wingdings? It is not like we are any different. And he certainly likes _you_...  
**

***ACT >CHECK> ~~W.D. GASTER~~ , LV 13, ATK 6666, DEF 6666, HoPe 100%                                                                                            **

*** HOME UNIVERSE: UF-PRIME.**

*** Is harming your friend.**

***Your ATK increased.**

***ACT >CHECK> ~~Wingdings Gaster~~ , LV 6, ATK 6666, DEF 6666, HoPe 75%**

*** HOME UNIVERSE: UT-667**

***Your only friend.  
**

***Your ATK doubled.**

***FIGHT >* ~~W.D GASTER~~**

***You gained 666 EXP.**

 

Please, ~~King~~ , ~~Matthias~~ , never do that again. Promise you won't.

 

***You tell him you'll do your best, but if he is in danger, you won't hesitate.**

***Wingdings storms off into the felt nothingness** **.**

***Your HoPe decreased by 30.**

 

**[1 Void Day Later]**

 

***You approach ~~Wingdings~~. You tell him you're sorry, that in your universe it's kill or be killed, and you just wanted to protect him.**

Fine. Just... please. I have really bad memories of this sort of thing. Please don't do it again.

***You give your word. A relieved smile covers his face. You offer to watch Fullmetal Alchemist with him when you return to reality. His eyelights briefly become violet stars. You've never felt so satisfied at making someone happy before. You resolve to make him happy more, as a purely scientific pursuit of... ah, who are you kidding? You're head-over-heels for this guy.**

 

 **[Half A** **Void Year Later]**

 

You know, ~~Matt~~ , sometimes I wonder if I am worth anything. I look at all of these timelines, I pour over them, and nearly every timeline is fine without me. Without my genius, the world is... fine. History keeps marching on, no better or worse for my absence. The only person who misses me is my son, and half the time he's convinced he's crazy for believing in me. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to just... go to the Alpha Timeline and let my energy be used for something worthwhile.

 ***You manifest a arm and place it on his shoulder. You tell ~~Wings~~ how much he means to you. How this skeleton has made a torturous existence in the opposite of reality worthwhile. How his smile makes you feel like nothing can go wrong. You tell him that it doesn't matter if his world cares about him, because you**   _ **do**_.

 Geez, uh, well, I don't know what to say to that and I think you're really cute and oh god oh god oh god oh g-

***You cut ~~Wings~~ off with a kiss. You tell him he is  _such_ a dork.**

Hey!

 

**[Five Void Years Later]**

 

Well, here we are ~~Matt~~. US-C23R578B. Your new home.

*You **invite ~~Wings~~ to join you. He gives a sad smile.**

My apologies ~~Matt~~. Don't you remember the rule? No two versions of a specific individual can exist in one timeline.

***Wait, you've changed your mind, you don't want to leave him behind oh nonono-**

*** ~~Wings~~ , your beloved ~~Wings~~ , sadly smiles. He pushes you into the timeline. The world explodes into being and color and light and you miss ~~Wings~~** **and** **\- you are back in your lab. There's a skeleton in an orange hoodie looking panicked. You flip a switch- you've had an eternity to think of a solution to this little problem- and the shaking dies down. And next thing you know, Papyrus is hugging you and crying orange magic into your shoulder, and you're wearing brown and yellow instead of black and red, and your mind is full of new memories and- breathe. You can solve this. But first, you've got two skeletons to comfort, and one to [S A V E].**

 

***It has been years. Normal years, not Void years. You realize that when this timeline's CORE erupted, its version of you wasn't scattered, but merely [E R A S E D]. You picked up the slack. You'd missed your boys. This world was far lighter than yours. This wasn't- and isn't- a bad thing at all. You actually think brown and yellow look better on you. Papyrus was reluctant to work on interdimensional projects- pointing out the CORE incident, but you managed to convince him to do it. This was it. You flip the switch. The machine lights up, and a skeleton comes out.**

***ACT >CHECK> Wingdings Gaster, LV 6, ATK 6666, DEF 6666, HoPe 75%**

*** HOME UNIVERSE: ~~UT-667~~ US-C23R578B ~~  
~~**

***Your love.  
**

***Stars, he's even more beautiful than you remembered.**

***Wings collapses into your arms, muttering about timeline implosion. You tell Wings, stroking his skull gently, about how timelines perceived individuals. That, while this timeline had a young, energetic skeleton kid called Wingdings Gaster, it didn't yet have a beautiful, dorky scientist called Wingdings Gaster in it. Same biology, different SOUL. So, with a little effort, you could [S A V E] the aforementioned skeleton. That from here, you were going to write your own happy ending.**

***Papyrus and Sans approach, shock showing in their eyelights. You smile. You feel whole, surrounded by all of your family.**

_-Fin_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
